


Finding Peace

by gypsysue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, True Blood (TV)
Genre: Evil Author Day, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gypsysue/pseuds/gypsysue
Summary: After defeating the Dark Lord, Lady Magic sends Harry to a place he can find true happiness and love.
Relationships: Eric Northman/Sookie Stackhouse, Godric (True Blood)/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 144





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Finding Peace  
Author: Gypsysue  
Fandom: Harry Potter/ True Blood  
Pairing: Harry/Godric Sookie/Eric  
Rating: M   
Warnings: Violence, talks of past child abuse (physical and mental for Harry, rape and torture, Godric) nothing graphic. Death. Very powerful MOD Harry.  
Summary: After defeating the Dark Lord, Lady Magic sends Harry to a place he can find true happiness and love.

I own nothing.

Prologue

The light flashed before his eyes, as the spells connected, and a thunderous noise rose around the Great Hall, then for what felt like forever, a sudden silence overtook the room. It felt like everything, and everyone around him stopped in their tracks. He scanned his surroundings, Death Eaters and Order Members alike, frozen all watching the rebounded spell hit Voldemort, his mouth open in a scream of denial as he fell.

Harry couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the most feared dark lord frozen mid-fall, with terror on his face. He shook his head and tried to figure out why time seemed to have stopped, but he alone was still able to move but was shocked out of his daze by an invisible force touching his face.

“We planned for this dear one, it is why I told you to prepare and carry your wealth and belongings on you, before this day. You have everything important to you, don't you, dear one?” Harry relaxed at the sound of that sweet voice. His body felt like it had been infused with love as the hand ran down his cheek.

“Yes, I have everything. There is nothing else for me here, all I have loved are gone now.”

“Not all dear one. You have made many sacrificed, suffered much at the hands of a greedy world that would pull at you. It is time that some sacrifices were made for you. The one that has saved this world from devastation and war. The outcome is unbalanced, too much has been taken from you, too many have disregarded you.” The once invisible force became fluid, misting into view out of nothingness and taking the form of a beautiful lady. Harry gasped as she slowly came into view.

“Mum?” Harry asked as he finally saw the figure in front of him. She smiled at him, her green eyes sparkling in the dim light of the great hall.

“Well you could call me that if you like, I am technically the Mother of all of you, but no I am not Lily. Though we do look remarkably alike. She was one of my favourite children.”

She sighed as her hand skimmed down his face, her eyes soft as she looked upon him. So much pain, all unnecessary in her mind, too many people thinking they knew better than her. She smirks as she took his hand in hers, "it's time, my precious one." Harry saw her fade as sound slowly came back to him. He had enough time to hear the cheers as Voldermort fell, before he felt like he was falling, his vision blurring, and just before he lost consciousness, he could have sworn he heard her soft laugh. As the voices around him turned from celebration to screaming in horror at the sight of their saviour, vanishing from sight.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Godric stood on the rooftop, smiling as he waited for the sun to come and take him from the world. He grew so weary of it all, the pain, the suffering. He had wished he would, after two millennia, find his true mate, but he had not, and did not believe it was possible after all this time. He had suffered too much, given too much, and done too much, he honestly felt the if he hadn't found his match by now, maybe he had been forsaken. After all his beginnings had not been happy at all. He had been used and abused, and in return had done the same for millennia, teaching his progeny the same disdain for humanity, hunting them for sport and relishing in their blood and pain. Until he realised the emptiness, he felt inside, the total detachment that caused an ache in him.

He turned to look at Sookie, the human Eric was so fond of and smiled at the sight that greeted him, "A human with me at the end, and human tears. Two thousand years and I can still be surprised. In this, I see God." He turned back just as the sun began to rise, but was distracted by the sudden popping sound accompanied by a bright light, stunned as he stared into the brightest green eyes he had ever seen. "True Mate," he whispered in awe before the first rays of the sun hit him.

His mind raced as he felt the true death begin, he had time to grab his mate and move out of the sun before he was taken. It was at that moment he was frozen in place, and he felt the heat of the sun but did not burn. Shocked he turned to face the sun and watched it rise for the first time in millennia without burning. The sun warmed his skin in a way he could not remember, and he heard a whisper through his mind, that he never thought he would hear again, since his time in England, "I have never left you, child, I just had to wait for your gift to be ready."

Harry tried to get his bearings as he landed on what appeared to be a rooftop, the sun was just coming over the horizon, and a boy stood, shirtless, staring at it, before turning to face him. He had just enough time to realise there was a girl on the roof as well, before he was lost in the blue/green eyes of the boy, no man, staring at him. It took him seconds to realise he was in the presence of a vampire, and an ancient one at that, before he heard the whispered, "true mate," from this man. He then turned back to the sun and Harry couldn't understand why he wasn't burning, then he heard her voice.

"Godric," Sookie screamed as she realised he wasn't burning, "Eric, oh my god, Eric, he's not burning." Harry turned to look at the hysterical girl, and tried to understand what was happening when a blond man burst out of the side door, and as soon as the sun touched him started to burn. He looked like he could not move as he stared at the man, Godric, he remembers the girl calling him before a light surrounded the blond, Eric, he assumed, and he stopped burning and healed.

"What the fuck is going on?" Eric asked as he realised he was fine and healing.

"It seems my true mate is a wizard," Godric stated, turning and smiling down at Harry, who had not moved from his position on the ground. "It does not look like I will be dying today."

"This boy, this human, he saved you?" All could hear the disbelief in Eric's voice as he spoke.

"Not just any human, this would be Harry Potter, wizard, and saviour of the Wizarding World," Godric said as his eyes shifted back and forth, like he as viewing a movie. Which he indeed was. Lady Magic was sharing his true mate's life with him. It was over almost as soon as it started, but Godric could see why this would be his mate. They shared a lot of pain and suffering, though he had to admit, his was a little more damaging and dramatic that Harry's but he could not take away from all the young man had suffered. "Master of the Death, it seems."

Harry did not have to ask how Godric knew about him, Lady Magic had kept him informed of all she had shared, meaning everything, with Godric. He picked himself up off the floor and adjusted his clothing. "What happens now?"

The first time Harry had seen Fangtasia, he couldn't help the chuckle that left him. He still shook his head every time he thought of the name. It had been a year since the rooftop, and things had been less peaceful than he had expected.

His relationship with Godric had been the only stable ground he could count on with the amount of trouble Sookie Stackhouse seemed to bring to their door. In the time he had been with them he had cured her of a Maenad scratch, of all things, and killed the damn thing, managing to save Tara and her stupid ass boyfriend, who had tried to kill himself for something that wasn't even his fault. A good obliviate of all that black stuff had been enough to fix it right up.

Then there had been Franklin, the psychotic vampire that tried to kidnap Tara. Russell Edgington, the Magister the list was endless. Harry could only thank Merlin he was more powerful than he had ever been, and being the Master of Death didn't hurt any.

Tommy, Sam's brother, and his family were another matter. Harry had to obliviate the whole damn family into forgetting Sam ever existed. They were more trouble than they were worth. He also bound their shifting abilities and erased all knowledge of that too. Setting them up in a small town, with a garage and a decent life. Much more than they deserved. But Sam was grateful, and Harry really liked Sam, he reminded him of a mix between Sirius and Remus.

Harry leant back into Godric as he wrapped his arms around him from behind, "what has your mind so occupied?" Harry shivered from the cold breath in his ear.

"Just remembering the last year," he said with a sigh as he turned into his lover's arms.

"And what a year it would have been without you, my Mate." Harry laughed and reached up to kiss Godric.

"Mmmm, yes, that Sookie is a walking danger sign. I remember I used to be exactly like it, it's probably why I have made so much effort to keep her alive."

"Plus Eric would never let you live it down if anything happened to his little Fairy."

"And isn't that just shocking," Harry laughed, "I thought Bill would be the victor in that little triangle, pity he was so weak-willed and was under the Queen's thrall. I was glad to see the end of her and Russell I must admit."

Godric leant down to kiss him again, a quick but passionate peck on the lips. "I am glad to be your mate, and I am glad that word has spread, the Master of Death roams again, death to any who try his patience." He chuckled at Harry's pout.

"Well Lady Magic did say I would be safe and happy, and since I am surrounded by bloodthirsty vampires and other Supernatural things, it only makes sense I can kill them all if I have too." Harry's pout was adorable to Godric. Much to Godric's displeasure, Harry was also beautiful to everyone else. The power he produced was astronomical but was only used for the benefit of the ones he called family.

Godric was now King of Louisiana, much to his annoyance, but Harry had insisted and warned Nan Flanagan to inform the Authority that they had none when it came to Louisiana. It was under the protection of the Master of Death, and any interference would bring the True Death to any that tried. They had tried, but only once, Harry and Godric had happily returned the ashes to the Authority personally and show them why it was a good idea to butt out. Roman was happy to comply, especially when Harry exposed the traitor in the mix, Salome, he also happened to destroy Lilith's blood.

"What a convoluted system you vampires have. I can't see it ending well, what with human nature being as it is, but at least our little bit of paradise will be safe." Harry sighed as Godric held him tight.

"Yes well, we can leave that to them and just deal with Louisiana, and thank you very much for that," Godric said, the distasted easy to hear in his voice. He had not let Harry forget how upset he was that Harry had made him take charge.

"Well you are the oldest, and the least likely to get attacked since I am at your side. Plus you know how much Eric likes to gloat about how powerful he is now, being your right hand. He and Pam are insufferable since they can daywalk now. The only three vampires in existence that can daywalk, he crows so much, I sometimes feel like I might just take it away so he would shut up."

"If you did that he would just whine until you gave it back, or killed him, whichever comes first."

"Oh for the love of all that is Holy," Harry mumbled as he pulled away from Godric. "That Stackhouse family will be the end of me, I swear it," he groaned. The sound of the warning system he had put on Jason blaring in his head.

"Sookie is fine since you rescued her from the Fairy, what could she have possibly done now?" Godric asked, exasperated.

"It's Jason," Harry murmured as he disappeared, taking Godric with him. Jason was tied to a bed, bite marks on his torso as two werepanthers backed away from him at the sudden appearance of Harry and Godric.

"Seriously?" Harry asked as he waved his hand to free Jason from the ropes, "which of you thought this was a good idea?" He forced the werepanthers back into human form and stared them down, waiting for an answer.

"We had to do something, we're dying out here." the woman replied.

"So you thought to piss off the Master of Death by taking what he declared as under his protection and doing, what exactly?" Godric asked as the two scrambled backwards when Harry approached Jason to heal him.

"But it had to be him, he just smells so virile, we knew he would make a good breeder."

Harry finished healing Jason, he was going to let things go, until he heard that. "Was Jason going to have a say in this, or did you just plan on repeatedly raping him?"

The two may have been stupid, but no-one was dumb enough to miss the rage in Harry's voice. He didn't even bother to wait for an answer, he just wiped out the whole lot of them. Godric stared at him, an eyebrow raised in question, though his eyes gave away the lust he was feeling at the extreme show of power.

"What! The only good rapist is a dead one." Godric chuckled as Harry beckoned him over and disappeared with all three of them back to Fantasia. "Well, we better get Sookie, call Eric and have him bring her. I have to berate Jason for a while, it will make me feel better."

Godric laughed at the look on Jason's face as he did what he was asked and called his childe to him. He didn't know whether to stay and watch or run for the hills in case it turned into a Harry rant.


End file.
